Wish You Were Here
by SirJoshizzle
Summary: Dear Santa: what I want... What I really, really want, is to wake up Christmas morning with Link in my arms again. Link x Zelda, Oneshot, Christmas Tribute.


* * *

Start time: Monday December 24, 2007; 7:50 PM PST

* * *

So_ this_ is my Christmas present to you all. Note the Christmas motif, you know? 

This oneshot was inspired by an earlier oneshot of mine, _Omoidashite Kudasai_. This isn't a direct sequel (I would say, anyway), but if that's the way you want to see it, then that's not a problem. If you've read_ Omoidashite Kudasai_, then I can tell you this is pretty much where that story left off. It's not exactly taking that scenario, but it's following in the footsteps.

But really, what inspired this story is how not everyone is at their happiest during Christmas. There are people who don't have anyone to celebrate the holidays with (I didn't a few times growing up, since my dad was always deployed). So I'd like to dedicate this to anyone who's apart from a loved one this Christmas.

It's a songfic. As always, written by me. A throwback to _Charm Bracelet_, I guess you can say. Oh yeah, Zelda's POV, kids. Watch out for the _A World of Lies_ reference.

I do not own _The Legend of Zelda_, but I do own the lyrics to this song.

* * *

Wish You Were Here  
SirJoshizzle

Dear Santa,

Wow, time sure has passed. It's feels like it was just yesterday I was taking down all the Christmas decorations, and boom! December has come back and time to put them all up again.

Snow came late this year. We just got our first blanket of snow yesterday, you know? And Christmas is just a few days away! What's up with that Santa?

But time to get down to business… What do I want for Christmas… I don't think there's anything I really want. I'm not exactly a person to ask for flashy gifts or anything like that. Just a nice dinner with the family and a few friends would definitely suffice.

No, scratch that, Santa… What I want… What I really, really want… is to wake up Christmas morning… with Link in my arms again.

_My tree's decorated  
My shopping's all done  
Outside, the snowfall has begun  
The children are playing  
They're catching the flakes on their tongues_

It's been exactly six months, three days, and fifteen hours since Link died… He was in a car crash on the Festival of Lifelong Happiness. The driver he ran into… he was drunk. Link was taken to the hospital immediately… I stayed by his bedside for three days… and that's when he finally passed away, with his hand in mine. It was so traumatizing, you can imagine… And it still scares me to get behind the wheel and drive, especially at night… And definitely during holiday weekends when people are celebrating.

Some people would be bitter and hold a horrible grudge against the person who took the life of a loved one from them. But I'm not like that. Of course I'm angry that the whole thing happened, but I just have to accept it, no matter how much it still stings. I know that's what Link would want for me to do, anyway.

It might be selfish of me to be asking this, Santa, but I'd really like for Link to come back, if only for just one night. That'd make me so happy… I'm tired of being the only one out of my friends who doesn't have that special someone to do Christmas shopping with, or spend time decorating the house together with. And I especially hate having them offer to include me in their plans, because the last thing I want to be is some sort of third wheel.

_All my friends are happy  
My family is merry  
And all the world is jolly  
But I'm sitting here alone_

_Hoping and wishing  
That you were here with me tonight  
Because it's lonely  
To spend every single night  
Praying and yearning  
For you to be by my side  
But then I wish you  
Were here with me tonight_

"Hey Zelda!"

I look out the window to see who's calling my name, and there's my best friend Malon. She has on a red beanie, a scarf wrapped around her neck, and matching mittens on. Doesn't she look toasty in that weather.

"What's up?" I turn in my swivel chair, talking through the closed window.

"Come on and play with us!" She laughs. "We're having a snowball fight! You can be on my team!"

"No, Zel!" Her boyfriend Sheik chimes in, popping up next to her. "Be on my team!"

I can't help but smile and giggle softly. "Thanks guys," I nod. "But I'll pass. For now, anyway… I'm writing a letter, and I want to get it done first."

"Alright," they nod at the same time. "Come over whenever you're done!"

I laugh and give them a thumbs up, and before long they leave.

See, Santa? Link and I used to be like that. Every winter we'd play in the snow, make snowmen and snow angels, sled down the monster hills at the park, and beat each other silly with massive snowballs… But this is the first Christmas in a long time that I'm not able to do that with him anymore…

_My friends are all having  
Their nice winter fun  
And here I am, the only one  
Who's not playing out there  
Who's sitting alone in the dark_

_All the kids are laughing  
The carolers are singing  
And the grown ups are partying  
But here I am alone_

_Hoping and wishing  
That you were here with me tonight  
Because it's lonely  
To spend every single night  
Praying and yearning  
For you to be by my side  
But then I wish you  
Were here with me tonight_

I've made it this far without him Santa… And I've been relatively fine until then… But it's Christmas now, and the pain, the hurt that I feel now that he's gone is stronger than ever… Why is that, Santa? What is it about Christmas that makes people want to get together? And why is it that when family and friends and togetherness finally matters… The only person who ever mattered to me is taken away?

_The school year begins  
And I somehow find a way  
To put all the pain away  
Time marches on  
And Thanksgiving comes and goes…  
But when I hear those Christmas songs  
All over the radios…_

Did Link do something bad this year to make you want to take him away from me? Did I do something to make you want to take him away from me? If I'm extra good next year… will you bring him back to me? …Please, Santa?

…It's wishful thinking, I know… There was a reason for Link's dying, I'm sure… I just haven't figured it out yet. But he didn't die in vain… His memory lives on in my heart and my memories.

…Well, I guess it's like I said, Santa. I guess I really don't have anything to ask of you this year. But surprise me if you want to. I love things like that. But I wouldn't mind at all… if I woke up Christmas morning… with Link in my arms again.

From Zelda,  
With Love

_I'm hoping and wishing  
That you were here with me tonight  
Because it's lonely  
To spend every single night  
Praying and yearning  
For you to be by my side  
So then I wish you  
Were here with me tonight_

* * *

Stay safe this holiday, please. For me. I don't want you getting into any accidents like Link. Merry Christmas, everyone, and I'll see you on New Year's with _A World of Lies_' final chapter. 

Have a very Merry Christmas, and _Enjoy Life and Smile_.

* * *

End time: Monday December 24, 2007; 9:17 PM PST

* * *


End file.
